Peregrinaje
by sinibet
Summary: Los Shinigamis dejaron en claro que todos los mortales tienen como destino final el mismo: el limbo. Pero lo cierto es que son unos grandes holgazanes a la hora de explicar sobre este asunto. El alma del asesino más grande del mundo de los vivos ha llegado a su última morada, No sin antes pagar una deuda pendiente que lo obligará a hacer un peregrinaje por el infierno.


Prólogo

Cuando Light murió, lo último a quedar grabado en sus pupilas fue aquella silueta.

¿Que si a su cerebro pudo darle tiempo de procesar dicho estimulo, que pudo ser producto de alucinaciones de gente moribunda?, es posible.

Luego, todo fue una abismal oscuridad. En donde el sonido se vuelve inexistente y lo transporta a un estado de desconexión absoluta con su cuerpo físico. Sintiéndose flotar y luego caer a velocidades ridículamente altas, junto a una sensación de euforia y horror, que blanqueó su mente hasta perder la conciencia de su existencia, un desligamiento de lo que él es y fue hasta ese momento.

Al final la quietud, el estado de reposo repentino lo abofetea cruelmente, sacándolo lentamente de su estado de shock. Minutos eternos le toman para sentir el efecto de su propio peso en sus piernas. Está de pie en alguna parte. Al abrir los ojos de golpe una brisa templada y portadora de lamentos y suspiros de soledad hacen que sus cabellos castaños piquen y estorben frente a sus ojos. Cuando es capaz de enfocar su vista, todo a su alrededor se resume a un paisaje plano, nublado y grisáceo, donde las cenizas de los condenados que se encuentran a varios metros del piso que lo sostiene en ese momento, encuentran la única paz posible en aquel punto a la espalda de dios, y la cual además siente asfixiando su pecho: la paz que trae la desesperanza, la quietud de quien ha abandonado la batalla, la tranquilidad que nace cuando se extingue la motivación.

Aun anonadado ante su nueva situación, ante sus recuerdos de hace poco unos ¿minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Quizás años?, ante la orgia desenfrenada de emociones de todo tipo corriendo por su cabeza haciéndole temblar las rodillas y el resto del cuerpo, los mareos producto de la culpa, el odio, la tristeza y la confusión viniendo en pulsaciones rápidas, como contracciones; se tropieza y cae sobre la alfombra de cenizas, que entran en sus fosas nasales haciéndolo ahogarse en incontrolables espasmos de tos y lagrimas.

-"Sabiendo la procedencia tan atroz de esa ceniza, yo siendo tú evitaría en lo más mínimo tocarla."

Light voltea violentamente hacia la voz de un hombre de extrañas y humildes vestiduras que lo mira con ojos compasivos pero con carácter, entre la densa niebla que empezaba a arroparlos en ese momento. Apenas se encontraba de pies a menos de un metro y su rostro se convertía en una imagen retorcida, risible, por la niebla gris que pasaba a través de él.

-"Y bien, ¿te piensas quedar ahí tumbado el resto de la eternidad?... Aunque… bueno, esa es tu elección, cada quien sobrelleva su estadía aquí a su manera"- dijo la voz colocándose en cuclillas ante él, con mirada entre la curiosidad y la seriedad. De pronto, aquella imagen del viejo sentado de esa manera, le trajo a su mente el recuerdo de cierta persona como agujas en una herida abierta. Aquello provoca que su cuerpo se mueva por el suelo apresuradamente, arrastrándose hacia atrás, entre el temor y el dolor, mientras el sudor frio fijaba la ceniza a su piel como simulando la piel de una serpiente en plena muda. No quiere esos recuerdos, no los quiere aquí, no lo quiere a _él_ aquí. Sus temblores empeoran con los latidos de su corazón.

-"Dej—"–al fin su garganta entra en funcionamiento para decir algo, pero termina por soltar un desafinado gemido de animal que lo sorprende a el mismo.

-"Supongo" -dijo el viejo con aire pensativo- "que en tu caso no hace falta darte explicaciones de donde estas, ¿verdad?... pues tu mismo te hacías llamar entre los vivos…"- hizo una pausa mientras se colocaba de pie ante Light, quien abría los ojos como platos –"…tú te hacías llamar dios"- terminó la sentencia el viejo en un tono enfático en la última palabra, tan pesado como para hacer torcer el alma dentro del pecho.

Light quedó en silencio viendo al viejo en shock sin saber que iba a suceder. Pero aquel hombre, así como terminó de hablar, dio una media vuelta y se alejó del otro aún tumbado en el suelo, mientras la neblina consumía su silueta a cada paso que daba, dejando el vaivén de un cuerpo obscuro danzando en movimientos espeluznantes y lúdicos.

"es-... espere… ¡Espera!".—llamó al viejo con voz desesperada, picada por la rabia y el orgullo, entre los jadeos de su pecho adolorido y mientras sentía la sangre tapar sus oídos sumergiéndolo nuevamente en el silencio de muerte y sus ojos parecían volverse más pesados. Cuando parpadeó nuevamente vio al misterioso hombre parado a unos metros de él, con rostro sereno entre unos de los vacios que formaba la neblina.

-"Como ya sabes aquí no hay recompensa ni castigo por nuestras acciones, por lo mismo no hay reconocimiento ni de lo que fuiste o eres, aquí todos valemos igual que la ceniza. Esta es la tierra de los olvidados, de los que dieron la espalda a la condena justa. Aquí el orgullo es innecesario, muere al son de la brisa y la niebla"- dicho esto, le dio la espalda nuevamente y siguió su marcha esta vez definitiva.

El cielo volviéndose más obscuro de lo normal dejó caer de forma irregular las primeras gotas de agua de una lluvia caudalosa e interminable. Light miró hacia el cielo con mirada perdida y confusa, mientras sus ojos se cerraban en un movimiento frenético mientras se sumergía en el doloroso y obscuro pozo de sus pensamientos. Mientras, la resignación corría por su sistema como un fino veneno analgésico, relajando su cuerpo quien cedía a su estado de trance, logró escuchar a lo lejos, en forma de un eco que arrastra el viento y se pierde entre el sonido de la lluvia, el último comentario del viejo.

-"Si necesitas hablar con alguien más, en algún momento, quizás te encuentres con muchos de nosotros por aquí regados."

La lluvia deja colar el sonido de pasos alejándose a la distancia, hasta que los mismos desaparecen por completo.

-"Por cierto, perdona que no me presentara correctamente. Mi nombre es Virgilio."

"Bienvenido seas al Limbo."


End file.
